


Welcome Home?

by analogical_trash



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: anxiety is nonbinary in here and they name is Ethos.Logan comes home and Ethos isn't there and he starts to worry.Edit: asdfghjk It only uploaded like half of the story I just added the last half so it should make more sense now.





	Welcome Home?

Ethos’s point of view 

Ethos paces in they room it, they felt like the walls the closing in around him. They just need to get out of here. They when to the living room hoping that would help they knew which it did for a little bit but soon they started to feel the same as they did in their room. They turned on the TV but that didn’t help. They sigh and grabbed their keys and phone walking they left the house to go for a walk they just couldn’t stay in anylonger they just needed to be out in the open for a bit they would be back before anyone missed them. Ethos looked around breathing in the fresh air after taking a minute to just enjoy being out they started walking to the park without another thought.

Logan point of view

Logan texted ethos that he be home soon and was looking forward to seeing them. He stayed at the office longer than he plethosed his co worker had set up the excel sheets wrong they had do the calculations on the calculator and then put in the number instead of having excel do them. So when he when in to make changing and add things everything he had to redo them which was a pain and waste of time so and he spend most of the day redoing all the excel work and setting it up right. He had no idea how someone could get through this far without knowing how to work excel. They didn’t have to be a master like he was but everyone in his field should at least the basics. He knew he would have to teach them otherwise he end up pulling his hair out. Logic shaked his head he be home soon he needed to stop worrying about work. Ethos always talked about how he needed to stop taking work home and actually relax. He parked the car grabbing his bag he walked up to the door.

“Ethos I’m home” he walked inside and looked around the TV was on he walked over the news was playing. Ethos usually didn’t watch the news they said everything on it was a lie, logan liked watching the new he knew it was all biased but there was some truth to everything. He wonder were ethos was since they obviously haven’t been out here watching the TV for a while no. Logan turned off the TV and walked back to the bedroom.

“Ethos?” he turned on the light no one was there, logan check the kitchen and the rest of the house. He walked out of his office, with a frown, having looked everywhere else. He pulled out his phone hitting the contact named “eeyore” putting the phone up to his ear. He was getting more and more worried the longer the phone rang.

“Come on ethos please pick up” Logan started to paces in circles soon it when to voicemail. He hung up and sent a quick text to ethos. Logan wasn’t sure what to do with himself so he went to his room and quickly changed into his PJ’s. He walked into the kitchen he hadn’t eaten much today, he opened the fridge but all he could think about is where ethos could be. Why wasn’t he answering his phone and why was the TV left on? Logan closed the fridge after a few minutes of just looking in it knowing he wasn’t going to be able to eat anything for a while. He sat down on the couch not sure what else to do.

After what felt like forever he try calling ethos again, and again he got voicemail. Logan hung up not being one to leave voicemails. After what felt like a hour but was probably only 15 minutes he try again.

“Ethos, it’s lo I’m getting worried could you please call me when you get this” logan pause then added “I love you”

He looked outside it was already dark, what if something happened to ethos. Logan got up and started looking around the house carefully. He looked for anything that could tell him where ethos may have gone, but he found nothing. The only thing that didn’t make sense was that the TV was on the news when he got home. He was in sitting on they bed looking down at his phone willing it to ring when he heard the door start to unlock. He jump up and rushed over to the door he saw ethos closing the door. Logan when over and hug them tight tears forming in his eyes.

Ethos’s point of view

Ethos had just opened the door when all o a sudden he was being hugged, they was stiffen. After seeing it was lo they relaxed and hug him back. Lo pulled away and looking ethos over ethos could see tears in his eyes

“Hey lo what’s wrong” Ethos ask confused at what had gotten into him

“Where have you been? I was so worried, you didn’t answer your phone, are you hurt? Are you okay ethos” logan said without giving ethos time to say anything. Ethos’s confusion disappeared he pulled out his phone it was dead.

“I’m sorry lo I was out on a walk in the park I wasn’t paying attention my phone must have die” ethos pulled lo into a hug “I didn’t mean to make you worry”

“It’s okay I’m just glad you safe and home” ethos felt lo hold on to ethos tight like he was going to disappear

“Come on lo lets go lay down” ethos pulled away enough to give lo a kiss before leading him to their bedroom. They lay there exchanging soft kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it sorry for the mistakes.  
> come say Hi to me on my tumble analogical-trash


End file.
